A "Nathan Shock Aging Center Competitive Revision" is submitted in response to the NIH Announces the Availability of Recovery Act Funds for Competitive Revision Applications, NOT-OD-09-058. We are requesting funds for new programs within the current Animal Core and the development of a new Comparative Biology of Aging Core. We propose to expand the suite of measurements that are provided by the Animal Core to include measures that are critical to comprehensive assessment of aging/healthspan in mice: 24-hour metabolic rate and state-of-the-art murine echocardiography. We also propose to develop a new Core in Comparative Biology utilizing the resources and expertise in comparative biology and ceil biology at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio to create and validate induced pluripotent stem cells from two mammalian species of biogerontological interest. Thus, we will generate the first induced pluripotent stem cells from nontraditional research species. These cells will be a valuable, new resource for investigators working in the comparative biology of aging in various physiological systems at San Antonio as well as other research institutions in the United States. RELEVANCE: The additional request for the Animal Core will allow us to look at healthspan as well as lifespan and the new Comparative Biology of Aging Core will allow us to develop pluripotent stem cells from unusual species.